1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic drive with a quantity control and/or pressure control for a pressure booster of a high-pressure apparatus, comprising essentially a motor drive with a pump for a pressure medium as well as a control.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Modern high-pressure apparatuses operate with pressures of up to 10,000 bar and more and make extremely high mechanical demands on the materials of the apparatus components, which often lie in the limit range of the high-strength alloys with respect to mechanical tensile strength and alternate strength. Although pressure relief valves are provided throughout therein for sudden interruptions of the flow of the fluid in the high-pressure line, an increase in pressure can cause material damage until the valve is triggered.
The pressure boosters as described above operate according to the principle of hydraulic pressure boosters, as is known to those practiced in the art.
A drive of a pressure booster usually takes place via a hydraulic part with a quantity control and/or pressure control of a hydraulic fluid, which part is essentially formed by a motor drive and a pump part.
An efficient long-term pumping is essential for the hydraulic part of a high-pressure apparatus, a direct adjustability with shutdowns or blockages with an avoidance of overpressure peaks and a low pulsation in the high-pressure section of the apparatus.
According to the prior art, piston pumps are usually chosen as a hydraulic drive for a pressure booster, which have a high power density for high pressures with good volumetric efficiency and good hydraulic mechanical efficiency with the most accurate adjustability of the piston displacement. These pumps are piston pumps expertly formed throughout by several parallel units, which as axial piston machines can be embodied in bent axis design or as radial piston pumps and have special advantages.
Further, these are self-adjusting gaps with hydrostatic/hydrodynamic stresses of axial piston machines, while there is also the possibility of a direct quantity control of the fluid by axial angle adjustment drive/pump system.